After Inheritance
by FieryDemon99
Summary: Linnea is just a 14 year old girl living allalone in a cottage when a mysterious stone appears in the snow. She goes on a marvelous adventure to discover her past and the secrets of Alagaisia. Set ten years after Mr. Paolini's Inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello to all who is reading this this is my first fanfiction so I would enjoy hearing constructive criticism. I am writing this fanfiction solely for my own purposes. I feel that most of the other fanfictions about after Inheritance always have new enemies. So therefore you can conclude that this is a book about what could happen after inheritance, if you are looking for a book with new enemies stop reading here. This story will have a soft look at life after the death of Galbatorix. Don't think that this won't be an action story because it will, but it wont have major enemies trying to destroy the riders. So if you still wish to continue I encourage you to review my works. Okay on to the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inheritance cycle all of the rights go to Mr. Paolini.**

**Chapter 1 the appearance of the stone**

It was late at night in the spine, the wind was howling and the trees were swaying. Through the trees one could see a tiny cottage with a fire bright in the fireplace. Suddenly the door opened and a girl walked out to collect firewood, she gathered dry sticks and twigs, muttering all the while about how her life was hard in the winter. This girls name was Linnea and she could not have been more the 14 years of age. Linnea was a girl who escaped from Uru'baen before the battle had started and Galbatorix had been defeated. It has been 10 years since then, and Linnea had just had enough to survive by hunting and then selling the extra meat to the people of Carvahall and Therinsford. Just as Linnea was about to walk in to the cottage with the wood a blinding light appeared out of nowhere and shrunk until it was a small stone lying in the snow for it was November and the spine was covered in a thin layer of snow. Linnea was so surprised that she dropped her whole pile of wood. Then she went over and picked up the stone, it looked like a yellow crystal with white veins running through it. Finally she carried it in to her cottage along with the wood. Linnea finally decided that she had looked at the strange stone long enough and put it in a secret room under the cottage where she kept all of her valuables. Soon later she extinguished the candle on her bedside table and crawled into bed. It wasn't until much later that evening that she heard agitated voices in her dreams.

**A/N: I used the character Linnea even though it was in the Inheritance Cycle; it is the same name but a different character. I hoped you like it and please review to let me know your thoughts, I will try to update twice or three times a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the overly short chapter last time, it wont happen again, I just needed to get the thoughts out of my head, I will work harder this time!**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 the hatchling**

Linnea woke up to a startling earsplitting cracking noise! She couldn't wuite figure out where it came from until she realized it was coming from the ground. Shortly after she went down into her storage room and found a mess. The stone she had found the previous day was in shards. Just then she heard a squeaking noise coming from the corner of her room, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was an extremely small and hungry dragon hatchling waddling toward her. At first she backed away, but then she realized that it really couldn't do any harm, it was just a hatchling. As it came closer she bent down and touched it snout. Instantly she felt an icy cold shock run up her arm and spread to the rest of her body. After the sensation was over she looked down at her hand, it had a scar on it palm. Suddenly she remembered some of the old tales from the storyteller in Carvahall. She bore the mark of a rider! It came as such a shock that she hardly believed herself. She tried to think about how her mother and father would react but, she just could not think strait, you see every time she thought about her parents she just couldn't remember anything, her mind was just blank. She had been in the forest for as long as she could remember without the company of her parents, whoever they were. Suddenly she was jolted back to reality by a load croaking noise. "Hey you must be hungry little guy," Linnea said. The dragon nodded his approval. "Okay then, how about I give you some of my leftover venison from last night." Again the dragon nodded its approval. Linnea then climbed up the stairs and into her main room, which served as her bedroom, kitchen, living room, and any other room there would be in a house except for the lavatory, of course. Linnea walked over to the window and collected 3 strips of dried venison hanging from the ceiling. At once she gave them to the dragon who devoured the contently. "Okay now you need a name. How about Faeria?." The dragon shook his head "How about Zyneth?" the dragon shook his head again. "So are you a boy? The dragon shook his head. "Okay then what about Venus?" The dragon finally nodded. "What a great name Venus is."

**A/N: you can expect updates soon and don't stop reading Eragon and the riders are coming into the story so sit tight I will hope to make a chapter at least this long if not longer, so I will have time for many updates with the chapter length this short. And remember please review **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: please people I would love to hear your comments so PLEASE review. Okay now on to Eragon.

**Disclaimer: see the first chapter**

**The letter**

Eragon sat at his desk and began writing. His writings told of his adventures and those of the people close to him. Just then a letter flew in his window on the island of New Vroengard! He rarely got mail so he was extremely astonished when it said it was from Arya. As soon as he opened it up he saw bad news. The letter read:

_Dear Eragon,_

_I have some news to tell you. One of our egg carriers been reported missing along with the egg, days later we found his body ragged and ripped at the bottom of a cliff in the spine while delivering the egg to the Urgal encampments. Since the winter is soon coming it will nearly be buried, therefore I have sent numerous search parties without receiving any luckfrom them. On top of that we still can't find a cure for the elf so she is unable to tell us about the incident. Since my search parties have found nothing I presume the egg is either hatched or has been taken. All I request of is your help._

_Sincerely,_

_Arya_

As soon as Eragon had finished reading he walked briskly out of his tree house and called for Saphira. Even though she was hunting their bond had become a lot stronger therefore they could communicate from longer distances. "Saphira I have a piece of important news I wish to share with you. After he re-read the letter to Saphira they both agreed to have a meeting with the other inhabitants of the island of New Vroengard.

Thirty minutes later everyone was gathered in the mess hall. The group gathered was consisted of 12 elves and 4 riders three of whom where Eragon's trainees. As soon as everything was quiet Eragon began talking. After he had recounted the letter to the group he continued by saying "now I believe we have an urgent matter to discuss. This is where you three riders come in to the plot. Theria, Jyxer, and Seytha you will go at once and pack your bags to depart. You will meet me back here in thirty minutes with Olindia, Wirio, and Gyride."

Thirty minutes later they were back, and after Eragon had told them that they would fly into Alagaisia and then right to Ellesmera where Arya woud brief them on where exactly the egg had disappeared.


End file.
